Team RWBYH: Riders of the Exiled Dragons
by SaurusRock625
Summary: My own version of the secondary challenge I posted for a RWBY/How To Train Your Dragon crossover. If anyone else wants to take a crack at either version of the challenge, simply let me know through PM or review, and we'll talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, here's my take on the secondary version of the Challenge Story I posted. If anyone wants to take a crack at either version of the challenge, let me know through review or PM me. I hope you like my take on this story, because I spent a LOT of time working on it.**_

 _ ***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or RWBY!***_

* * *

"Gronckle." = Normal Speech

 _'Zippleback.' = Thoughts_

 **"Boneknapper." = Yelling**

 **"Whispering Death." = Dragon Speech (This chapter only.)**

* * *

 _ **The Exiled Dragons and their Search for One!**_

* * *

Flying across the ocean to an unknown destination were four different dragons. Three of them were native to the northernmost region of the archipelago, but there's one that doesn't fit the bill. He's not the leader, but he sees himself as more of a mediator than anything else, and only fights when he absolutely has to.

This dragon species is part of the Sharp Class of dragons. He's known as a Stormcutter. And he's very proud if his heritage.

Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can split and become an "X". Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl. You could also call them brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail and also have many spines down their back and a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing.

This particular Stormcutter is colored blue with black spots and has shades of pink and white on his wings, head and tail.

The next dragon is a Stoker Class dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare. He's fiercely protective of the rest of the group, and will do anything in his power to make sure they aren't harmed. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of Pterosaurs, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Their horns might be used as a visual display and in defense, but the swept back position of the horns means it is unlikely to use them in combat. Its stripe skin patterns seem to mimic that of a tiger's.

This particular Monstrous Nightmare is mostly orange with yellow and green on its wings. It has brown spots on its wings. The spikes on his back and tail are red. Its legs are cyan. The edges of its wings are dark red.

The third dragon in the group is a tough, rock eating Boulder Class Dragon known as a Gronckle. Like all Gronckles, this big fella is a stout dragon with wings that are very small in proportion to his body. He flies by beating these wings at high speeds like a hummingbird or a bee. His stout and plump body looks more like someone took four different sized boulders and decided to superglue them together, and he has a large mouth full of sharp teeth and small limbs. He's purple in color and his body is covered in light blue bumps.

The final dragon amongst these beasts is a two headed dragon known as a Hideous Zippleback. The Hideous Zippleback is often described as one of the most unusual dragons in the world. This dragon has two long, serpentine necks with spikes on it. These spikes can 'zip' together, in order to create the illusion of one neck. At the end of the necks, are two short heads. The Zippleback has a large horn on its nose, and two thinner horns on top of its head. Like most dragons, they have yellow reptile-like eyes. The teeth in their lower jaw seem to be longer than the one's in the upper jaw, sticking out. They also have two tails, which can also 'zip' together. The end of the tail posses a fin-like structure on its tails. Their bodies possess short, but strong legs with four sharp claws. The Zippleback is probably one of the longest of the medium-sized dragons, if not the biggest. This big fella is mostly lilac with shades of purple and blue. He has a cream colored belly.

However, the one thing that all of these dragons have in common is that they've all been exiled from their homes. They don't even know why they were exiled, and yet here they are. But they weren't without a mission.

You see, soon after they met after being exiled and formed their pack, the Allfather Odin sent them a vision. It said seek the help of a gentle viking. It even gave them a description of the viking in question. And he's as gentle as they come! And in serious need of friends and love, too. Together, them and this viking child, they can form a family and really save their kind from cruel rulers like the Red Death and the Corrupted Bewilderbeast, before it's too late!

Which at the rate things are going, it very well might happen soon.

 **"Brother Stormcutter, how much farther is it to this 'Bark' island?"** asked the Gronckle.

 **"It's pronounced 'Berk', my friend. And it's not much farther now. From what Odin has told me, most of the warriors on the island are leaving in search of the Red Death's nest before the ice sets in for winter. That will be our most opportune moment to retrieve the boy and tell him why we seek his help."** the Stormcutter replied.

 **"It's pretty exciting, ain't it?"** asked the Monstrous Nightmare before he added **"And after we make peace with the boy, we'll be able to get riders of our very own and find ourselves a new island to call home!"**

The Hideous Zippleback couldn't help but snort in agreement.

 **"Yeah, I like this idea! Move away from Zippleback Island, get our own place… away from 'you know who'."** said the Gas head.

And the Spark head was all too eager to put his own input, as he knows exactly who his brother is talking about.

 **"You're telling me, bro! I am so sick of 'you know who'. He never knows when to shut up and leave you alone; I want him out of here!"**

 **"Guys, please! Stay focused on the task at hand. Remember, the Night Fury is the young lad's partner and friend chosen for him by the gods himself. He's healing well after Thor and his father brought him to Asgard to regenerate his lost tailfin, but we need to tread carefully while in viking territory."** said the Stormcutter.

And the Nightmare was close to flaming up due to his annoyance at the constant warnings being given. He may love the members of his pack like brothers, but all of these repeatative warnings were beginning to grate on his nerves.

 **"Blah, blah, blah! How many more times do we have to hear that?!"** demanded the Nightmare.

The Stormcutter rolled his eyes and responded with **"Until we complete our assignment and actually get the boy off of Berk without being seen. Besides, once we get to the designated area after that, Odin will have arrived with our new riders."**

 **"I hear that he's actually going to choose four people from another world entirely! A universe completely parallel to our own!"** said the Gronckle.

 **"Is that even possible?"** asked the Gas Head of the Zippleback.

 **"I have no idea."** replied the Spark Head.

 **"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's pick up the pace and find the boy at sundown. We'll have better cover if we search at night."** instructed the Stormcutter.

And so, the dragons sped up on their journey and began to fly as fast as they could in their search for the island of Berk. And by the look of everything, this is going to be a heck of an adventure for whoever it is they're looking for.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said before, this is my take on the secondary version of the challenge I posted. Anyone else who wants to take a crack at it can write their own version however they want to write it; so long as they follow the stationary guidelines that I have given. Remember, if you want to try and take up the challenge, just PM me or let me know in a review and we'll talk.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I only got like one review last chapter. Do you people just not like the story I posted? Or is it that my writing style has become too bland for your tastes? I'm sorry if it seems that way, but I just want to try and make a couple of these crossovers that really catch people's attention. Anyway, I hope you at least like this chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Sorrows of a Viking, Gods and Goddesses Alike!**_

* * *

Hiccup was walking away from the village after Dragon Training. He was not in high spirits today, but he wasn't necessarily depressed either. He was thinking back to what Gobber had told them at the end of training that day. He said that dragons always go for the kill, but when Hiccup freed that Night Fury from the ropes of the bola that shot him down, it just roared in his ear and flew off. It didn't even waste any time killing him.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked himself in regards to the Night Fury.

He stopped at the rope that was leftover from that bola he cut when freeing the Night Fury and tried to wrack his brain for answers. But all that popped up was more questions. Why didn't the Night Fury kill him? Where did it fly off to? And where is it now?

Hiccup sighed as he walked on before gasping in shock at what he just found.

It was a beautiful cove untouched by man! It was encased in a wall of rock that offered cover with a cave nearby, a couple of trees and a lake full of clear, clean drinking water. It's absolutely beautiful! And it seems like the perfect place to get away from everyone at the village for a little while.

He definitely doesn't want to have to deal with his giant bigot of a cousin or the two troublemaking twins and their stupid pranks. Hiccup has been the butt of their jokes far too long now, and he wants it to stop!

Ever since he was four, Hiccup has been bullied and ridiculed by everyone in his village. His cousin, Snotlout, takes every chance he can get to beat up and insult Hiccup calling him things like 'Hiccup the Useless' or 'Hiccup, the Worst Viking in all of Berk'.

The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, have done nothing but play horrible pranks on Hiccup that have lead to him nearly getting killed on more than one occasion! Like the time they tricked him into going out into the woods during winter and he nearly got mauled by a bear! He nearly froze to death several times that winter because he became deathly afraid of any kind of fur that reminded him of bears. That lasted for a good month and a half.

Now, Fishlegs… he didn't necessarily do any of the bullying and neither did Astrid, but they didn't really help him either. They just stood on the sidelines and watched as the bullying happened. Never once did they ever lift a finger to try and stop Snotlout and the twins.

In fact, thinking back on it, Hiccup had to wonder why he ever had a crush on Astrid. I mean, what did he ever see in her? She was just some stuck up bitch that only cared about being the best viking out there, but even he can tell that she's not the perfect Shield Maiden. And as for Fishlegs, he may be big, but the guy's all brain and no courage. He's afraid of just about everything and babbles nonstop about anything having to do with dragons!

Honestly, he wonders WHY they were ever friends when they were younger.

Thinking about all of these painful and unwanted memories caused Hiccup to collapse to his knees on the ground as he choked back a sob. He desperately wanted to cry, but he's a viking. Vikings aren't supposed to cry.

But he did manage to look up at the sky and glare at it with more malice than he's ever felt in his lifetime.

"What did I ever do to you up there, Gods?! Why did you choose to make my life a living hell?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PAIN?! HUH?! **IF YOU FIND ME SO FUN TO MESS WITH, WHY DON'T YOU SEND DOWN A PACK OF WILD DRAGONS TO ATTACK AND KILL ME LIKE THE WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE THAT I AM?! WILL THAT SERVE AS A GOOD SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU?! WILL IT?!"**

Hiccup finally just gave up on trying not to cry and cried his heart out. He cried for the loss of his mother when he was a baby, he cried for how his own father neglected him and seemed to hate him with every fiber of his being, he cried for how he was treated as a pariah by his own village.

But most of all, and he doesn't know why he was doing this, he was crying for every single dragon that has been killed by vikings. Be it during the raids, or just for sport.

Hiccup thought that his sorrow must be entertaining to the gods up there in Asgard.

But he was wrong.

Up in Asgard, several of the Norse Gods and Goddesses were looking down at the young viking boy who was their champion to bring about peace between humans and vikings. Loki himself looked disgusted at several memories of when the Thorston twins had taken their pranks on Hiccup too far. He may like a good practical joke every now and again, but nearly killing someone for the sake of a laugh was taking things way too far!

Several Goddesses like Hlin, Frigg, Freyja, Eir and even Hel were near tears at how Hiccup was treated by his own people. Just because he doesn't fit their definition of what a Viking should be like. But the people of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe seem to fail to see that it's a person's individuality that makes them who they are. Why, to them, it's really the only thing that makes Humanity so interesting.

Several of the Gods looked like they wanted to personally go down to Berk and destroy it and every last man, woman and child on it. Besides Hiccup, of course. Among these Gods are Loki, his brother Thor, Odin the Allfather and even the mighty Borr.

 _"Those… those… ANIMALS!"_ growled Thor.

 _"I disagree, brother. Calling those disgusting excuses for vikings animals would be an insult to all the actual animals in the world."_ Loki said.

 _"'Tis truly a sad, sad thing that these events had to befall young Hiccup. But hopefully, the ones we've sent for will be able to fill his heart with the love and care that he so desperately needs."_ said Freyja.

Hel growled in anger and began to reach for a nearby sword. But even in her righteous anger, she managed to restrain herself. She knows that the Berkians must remain alive if Hiccup is to fulfil the first step to meeting his true destiny.

But that doesn't mean she has to like it!

 _"Then we are all in agreement. We shall bless Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and make him the Champion of Asgard. His duty to the world will be to unlock the secrets of the Dragon Eye and discover every species of Dragon that inhabits the world."_ Odin declared.

The Gods and Goddesses nodded in agreement and waited for the dragons they'd found to arrive at Berk during the night. They would then get the four girls whom they have chosen for Hiccup, and filled in on their mission and the situation, and will bring them there at the opportune moment.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry to cut this chapter short like this, but I got a wee problem. I don't know which member of Team RWBY should get which dragon! Please, everyone, if you could send me your ideas as to who should get which dragon, it will help the story immensely.**_

 _ **Members of Team RWBY include: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.**_

 _ **Exiled Dragons include: Exiled Stormcutter, Exiled Gronckle, Exiled Hideous Zippleback and Exiled Monstrous Nightmare.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon! So don't ask.***_

* * *

 _ **Four Different Dragons, Four Huntresses and a Viking on a Night Fury!**_

* * *

The members of Team RWBY were unsure of what had just happened. They all remember running from General Ironwood and his army of soldiers while the teachers of Beacon and their friends tried to hold them off, and the next thing they know they're in some kind of castle overlooking the skies.

Either they're dreaming or they all must've gotten hit in the head during the Vytal Tournament harder than they thought.

"Weiss, where are we?" asked Ruby.

Ruby Rose is the leader of Team RWBY and is also the youngest in the group, being at the age of fifteen years. Her shoulder length hair starts out a dark color at the roots before turning into a stark contrast of red, while her naturally pale skin and silver colored eyes which held so much naivete and child-like innocence would make anyone find her adorable.

But don't let her innocent nature fool you. For every rose has it's thorns. And Ruby is no exception.

She's as deadly as she is cute with her dual bladed collapsible scythe known as Crescent Rose, slicing her way through hordes of Grimm like a hot knife through butter. But it's not just a scythe. It doubles as a High Density Impact Sniper Rifle. In simpler terms; it's also a gun!

As for her dear friend and partner, Weiss Schnee, she too is beautiful in her own right. Her own sharp and angular face coupled with her pale skin, icy blue eyes with a scar over the left eye, and natural white hair at the age of seventeen make her seem as cold and resilient as the element that gives her power.

Using a combination of her family's hereditary Semblance of Glyphs and various types of Dusts, Ice Dust being her choice of weapon, she and her rapier Myrtenaster are as deadly as any other fencer out there.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling we're not in Vale anymore." Weiss replied.

"Well, we didn't see any Atlesian Ships gather us up like a bunch of criminals, so we know we aren't in the custody of Atlas." said Blake Belladonna.

Blake is also a very beautiful girl at seventeen years old. Her long black hair reached her mid back and was a stark contrast to her tan skin and amber yellow eyes.

Her weapon of choice is a Cleaver/Revolver combo known as Gambol Shroud. With a black ribbon that's far more durable than it looks attached to one end and tied to her arm, she can use this weapon as a grappling hook to swing her way across far crevasses. She also wears a black bow in her hair to hide the pair of black cat ears growing out of the top of her head.

Finally, looking around for any suspicious characters was the 'Y' in Team RWBY, Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long.

Yang is an exceptionally beautiful young woman who is also seventeen like Weiss and Blake. Her long mane of golden blonde hair with a japanese ahoge on the top of her head was a strange combination with her lilac eyes and porcelain skin, but she had strength that rivaled that of any experience fist fighter.

But her eyes also shone with fear and mistrust. After what has just happened to her and her team at the Vytal Festival, she has become wary of others. She just hoped that Atlas would be unable to reach them here. Wherever 'here' is.

 _"There is no need to fear, young Valkyries."_ said a booming voice.

The girls looked up, and they gasped in awe at who they were seeing.

It was THOR! The very same God of Thunder and Storms from the olden day Norse Mythology that Doctor Oobleck had the class studying all that time ago!

Not wanting to offend a god in any way, Team RWBY instantly bowed before the hulking behemoth of a deity. An action that caused him to release a booming laugh and pick up the four young women in his giant arms.

 _"There is no need to bow."_ he said before giving them the mother of all bearhugs.

Each of the four girls instantly felt like their bones were being crushed under the grip of a King Taiju and had their own thoughts about it.

 _'And I thought NORA was strong…!'_ Weiss mentally gasped.

 _'Oh… A God's… love… hurts…!'_ thought Yang.

 _'I think I just lost five lives from this hug!'_ Blake mentally groaned.

"Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!" screamed Ruby, her legs kicking like she was running a marathon.

In fact, she looks a little blue from lack of oxygen.

Thor laughed and set the girls down before slapping Ruby on the back and nearly knocking her to the floor.

 _"I'm sorry. Just happy to see the four young warriors who have been chosen by my father."_ Thor said.

"Well, thank you, my lord. We and our cracked ribs are happy to see you too." Yang said before asking "But what have we been chosen for?"

That's when four roars were heard in the distance. Thor looked up and smiled as he knew that his father has sent the dragons in question to their location, not having the patience to wait for them to go to him. So he began to explain some things.

 _"You see, miss Xiao Long, right now, our champion is on a path to self destruction. Certain events that should not have unfolded in both your world and ours have caused a distortion in the events of space/time that we can not fix through our usual means. To counter them, we have brought you here to become riders of incredible creatures known as dragons."_ Thor explained.

"Um, Thor? I hate to be a stickler for detail, but dragons don't exist." Weiss said, skeptical about the idea of dragons existing.

That's when the roars sounded again and the Gronckle landed in front of Weiss. The girl let out a startled yelp when she saw that her words were false. Then again, what did she expect when trying to argue with a literal God.

 _"You were saying?"_ Thor asked with a playful grin.

The Gronckle took a few hesitant steps towards Weiss, making the girl take some steps back in response. She reached for Myrtenaster, only to grasp at air and remember that she lost her weapon once Ironwood and his troops began chasing them. As a matter of fact, every member of Team RWBY lost their weapons in that chase.

She looked back up and saw that this dragon… this most peculiar of creatures was looking at her without so much as a hint of malice. Rather, she looked in the dragon's eyes and she could see not a mindless beast… but a gentle, intelligent creature.

Hesitantly, Weiss reached her hand out to the Gronckle and the dragon backed away a little bit, making the white haired girl pull her hand back a little bit. The dragon stopped his retreat and Weiss tried something else. This time, she reached her arm out and turned her head away to show that she trusted the Gronckle not to bite her hand off.

The Gronckle snorted as if seeming curious at the girl's actions.

He slowly walked closer and sniffed Weiss's hand a few times before closing his eyes and placing the front of his snout in her palm. Weiss opened her eyes and looked at the Gronckle, grinning nervously as she looked the mighty beast in the eyes. She began to run her hand along the Gronckle's head and drew pleased purrs from the dragon.

Unbeknownst to her, Yang, Ruby and Blake have gone through similar experiences with three other dragons. Blake has befriended the Stormcutter, Yang is now buds with the Monstrous Nightmare and Ruby has easily become besties with the Hideous Zippleback.

"Now what do we do?" Blake asked.

 _"Well, naming them would be a good place to start."_ Thor suggested.

As Blake rubbed the Stormcutter under his chin, she immediately knew of the perfect name for him.

"How about I call you Skyjumper? You like that?" Blake asked.

This drew a happy growl from the Stormcutter, now known as Skyjumper, as he began to rub up against Blake much like a house cat. The normally stoic girl laughed and began to scratch him under his chin.

 _"Your dragon, Blake, is known as a Stormcutter. A member of the Sharp Class dragons. Feed him fish or beef."_ Thor instructed.

"You know, I think Scorcher is the perfect name for you, boy." Yang said to the Nightmare, drawing a happy grunt from him.

Yang smiled and just leaned on Scorcher, enjoying the feeling of having a friend she knows she can trust. Besides her team, of course.

 _"The Monstrous Nightmare suits you well, Yang Xiao Long. You both have burning tempers that can be ignited at a moment's notice. Especially when protecting those you love. Feed him rats, fish and corn."_ Thor instructed.

"From this day forth, I name you Burp and Flynt!" Ruby declared, naming the Gas Head of the Zippleback Burp while the Spark Head was named Flynt.

The two dragon heads purred in happiness and began to lick Ruby much like Zwei would, assaulting her face with oodles of dragon kisses. The fifteen year old girl laughed at the tickly feeling from the actions of her new dragon.

 _"The Hideous Zippleback is a rather unusual breed of dragon, and is perfect for you, Ruby. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Feed them fish."_

Finally, it was Weiss's turn to name her Gronckle. But she didn't want to give him an offensive name or a babyish name like Fifi, Rocky, Scale Belly, or Lava Barf. So she went with the one name she hoped he'd like.

"How would you feel about the name Bouldercrash?" Weiss asked.

The Gronckle, now named Bouldercrash, seemed to smile even wider and wagged his stout tail wildly before giving Weiss a great big lick in response. The Schnee heiress would normally be disgusted by such actions, but found that she didn't mind this gesture of happiness from the Gronckle. She just laughed and threw her arms around the Gronckle.

 _"Well, it seems you and the Gronckle are getting along rather nicely. Now, Gronckles are tough, rock eating Boulder Class Dragons. You can feed them fish, mutton and rocks as their diet."_ Thor instructed.

He then left to find his father Odin and tell him the news of how the dragons have bonded to the chosen warriors. And so that the girls could get to know their dragons better.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Hiccup…***_

* * *

Back in the cove, Hiccup continued to cry as he poured out all of his pent up emotions. All of his rage, sadness and depression was let loose in a torrent of emotional brokenness. Hiccup cried so much, he thought that he might just flood the entire cove. At this point, he didn't care if that happened. He'll just let himself drown in his own tears and maybe THEN he'll have done something right for the village.

Hiccup was so busy crying, he didn't even notice the sound of beating wings and something landing in the cove nearby. But when he heard a low rumbling noise, it finally registered to Hiccup that he was not alone.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw. The Night Fury was back, and it was just staring at him with big emerald green eyes. However, Hiccup wasn't afraid of the dragon. Far from it. He was hoping for this! Perhaps the Gods have finally decided to take pity on him and let him be killed by this dragon. Being killed by a Night Fury would definitely get him a place in Valhalla, if he fought hard enough.

"So, you came back to finish the job, have ya?" Hiccup asked. "Well, go ahead. Kill me."

This prompted the Night Fury to raise a non-existent eyebrow at Hiccup. This human wanted to be killed by him? Especially after setting the Night Fury free the first time? Why?

"What are you waiting for? You've got yourself an easy target to get back at the hundreds of my kind who have killed thousands of your dragon brethren. The son of the village chief, to boot. Look."

Hiccup lifted away his fur vest and took the dagger he had at his belt before throwing it into the lake.

"See? I'm unarmed! Now you have an easier target than ever! So go ahead, dragon, finish me off and get it over with!" Hiccup snapped.

The Night Fury looked at the Viking boy and saw that upon closer inspection, there were fresh tear marks littering the boy's face. He was crying recently, and the dragon could sense the lingering feelings of sadness, anger and depression. Feelings that he himself has experienced many times when he got separated from his colony.

Those feelings of sadness and anger at the Red Death, the queen of the nest who he got captured by, that welled up inside until he started taking out his anger on the viking village that he was forced to attack during raids.

Although, he had to admit, destroying those catapults had been fun.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU USELESS REPTILE?! I SAID KILL ME! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?!" shouted Hiccup.

Sensing the child's distress, the Night Fury felt his heart go out to the boy. They really are a lot alike. They were both alone in the world. They didn't fit in with their respective tribes, they harbored feelings of great destruction and they both seemed to be somewhat emotionally damaged. So, thinking back to his time as a hatchling, the Night Fury walked up to the boy and did something that his Egg Mother used to do for him.

He wrapped his forelegs and wings around the boy, bringing him into a hug.

When Hiccup heard the Night Fury walking closer to him, he internally celebrated. Maybe the dragon had actually been paying attention and was going to finally end his misery. But rather than outright kill him or even eat him, the dragon did something that surprised Hiccup greatly.

It hugged him.

Hiccup couldn't even remember the last time he's been hugged by anyone in his life. Not since his mother, Valka, was killed by a dragon during a raid when he was a baby.

He felt something wet falling on top of his head and looked up to see that there were tears falling from the eyes of the Night Fury. Sorrow was present in the dragon's eyes, and that sorrow was directed towards… Hiccup?

Why though? Why would a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, cry over someone as worthless and useless as Hiccup (thinks he) is. The dragon sadly cooed as he hoped that showing Hiccup some much needed kindness might help to ease the pain.

Fully realizing now that the dragon was sad for him, Hiccup did the one thing he never thought he'd do in his life. He hugged the dragon back.

He felt happy. Happy that someone cared enough about him to actually try and comfort him in his time of sorrow. Even if it was his sworn enemy.

' _No,'_ he thought. ' _Not my enemy. Berk and every other viking in that wretched village are enemies to dragons. But I'm not one of them. And I never will be!'_

Looking up at the Night Fury, Hiccup managed a true smile through his still teary eyes. A smile that the dragon found fascinating and tried to mimic, showing to Hiccup that there were gums in his mouth rather than teeth.

Hiccup didn't understand why this dragon doesn't have teeth when he clearly had them during their first encounter, but right now, he doesn't care. He felt safe and content in the wings of his friend.

The boy yawned as the emotional and physical exhaustion began to take it's toll.

"Thank you for being there… Toothless." Hiccup yawned before drifting off to sleep.

The dragon felt confused by what this boy had just called him. Toothless? Was that supposed to be a name the boy wanted to call him? If it was, he found himself liking it, strangely enough. Toothless the Night Fury. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Females will love it.

Hopefully.

Toothless yawned as he too was beginning to get tired. He used up a lot of energy during his flight and needed to rest and regain his lost power. So, being mindful of his young charge, Toothless settled down on the soft grass of the cove and went to sleep. Thoughts of adventure and flight taking hold in his mind.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm off to try and get Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans updated. After that, I don't know. See you guys next chapter.**_


End file.
